Can I have a Kiss?
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Sequel to ‘Nobody wants to be Lonely’. Set a year after Troy and Gabriella got engaged and married. Gabriella is now nine months pregnant. What happens when she is home alone and her water breaks? Where will Troy be when she has to deliver the baby?


Can I have a Kiss

**Can I have a Kiss**

**Author's note: ****Hi all! This is the sequel to my last High school musical story 'Nobody wants to be lonely'. Okay so I promise that after this story, I will start on my new chapter story!! But first, you got to review this story and tell me what you think!! Song is Can I have a kiss by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Summary: ****Sequel to 'Nobody wants to be Lonely'. Set a year after Troy and Gabriella got engaged and married. Gabriella is now nine months pregnant with Troy's baby. What happens when she is home alone and her water breaks? Where will Troy be when she has to deliver the baby?**

* * *

_Excuse me for this; I just want a kiss  
I just wanna know what it feels like to touch  
something so pure, something I'm so sure of  
what it feels like to stand outside your door.  
I'm unworthy, I can see you're above me,  
but I can be lovely, if given the chance.  
_

Gabriella sat on her bed and watched MTV with a smile. It had been a year since she and Troy got engaged and married. She was now pregnant with Troy's baby. She of course had to take a break from touring and acting because of the baby. Troy postponed his career until Gabriella had the baby. But MTV asked for an interview about the baby and Gabriella urged him to go. Troy agreed to go. Gabriella watched the interview on the TV as she got her bed rest. Gabriella shoved at least her hundredth pickle in her mouth; she was having pickles as a craving.

"Note to self; lose this baby weight as soon as you can." Gabriella told herself as she continued to watch the TV as Troy gushed about how excited he was to become a father and how he enjoyed doting over Gabriella. Gabriella blushed when Troy said that he will give the baby as much love as he gave Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and bit into another pickle.

"Perfect husband? Check please!" Gabriella whispered to herself as she continued to watch the TV.

Then almost suddenly, Gabriella felt excruciating pain in her stomach. Gabriella grunted in pain and she placed a hand on her large swollen stomach and she froze in horror. Her hand was wet. She looked at her hand and she began to shake. Her water just broke. The baby was coming. Gabriella began to painfully shake in fear. She was home alone. She couldn't call anyone. Ryan was in Chicago with Sharpay for a family trip. Taylor was in Florida visiting family. The only person she could call was Chad; he was there with Troy. Despite the pain, Gabriella slid towards the end of her bed and she grabbed her phone and she called Chad on his cell phone.

Gabriella began to shake as the contractions hit her like a basketball in the stomach. Gabriella began to get impatient when all she could hear was the phone ringing. She prayed and hoped that Chad would answer the phone and come get her.

"Hello?" Chad answered.

"Chad…baby…coming…please come get me…" Gabriella uttered through the excruciating pain. Gabriella heard Chad gasp on the other line and he paused briefly.

"Okay Gabriella, just wait right there, I'm going to get Troy and we'll come get you." Chad told her.

"No! You can't take troy away from his interview. Please just come get me and we'll call Troy from the hospital. I can't take him away from his interview." Gabriella said, trying her hardest not to scream in pain on the phone.

"I'll be there soon." Chad told her before hanging up. Gabriella closed her phone and she took big breaths as the contractions took its toll on her. Gabriella bit her lip hard. As much as she wanted to have this baby, she wished that Troy had been there with her so she wasn't so panicked. Gabriella soon let tears fall from her eyes. Oh hoe she wished Troy were there to help her.

_  
Don't move; I wanna remember you just like this,  
don't move, it's only a breath or two between our lips.  
_

Gabriella was in her hospital bed, grasping Chad's hand as pain took over her whole body. It had been over half an hour since Chad checked Gabriella in the hospital and the pain was already getting on Gabriella's nerves. When a contraction hit her, she spontaneously squeezed Chad's hand, causing him his own pain. Chad sighed and looked at the clock. Where on earth was Troy? Without telling Gabriella, he had sent a text message to Troy during his interview. He prayed and hoped that Troy would arrive soon; he had to be there to see his own child be born. And he had to be there so Gabriella wouldn't break his hand off!

"Gabriella, I know you're in pain and I'm trying to say this in the most loving way possible…please don't break my hand off." Chad asked her, trying to hide the pain in his hand. Gabriella looked at him, almost offended by his comment.

"Have you ever given birth before?!" Gabriella asked angrily. Chad bit his lip and shook his head.

"Note to self Chad; don't make pregnant women angry." Chad whispered to himself. Gabriella screamed in pain as the contractions kept coming.

"How far dilated did the doctor say I was?!" Gabriella screamed out loud. Chad blinked in pain. _When I marry Taylor, we are adopting_, he thought to himself.

"I believe the doctor said that you were five centimeters. You still have a long way to go." Chad told her. Gabriella glared at him angrily. This was going to be a while.

"Where is Troy?!" She screamed again. Almost instantly, Troy ran in through the door. Gabriella and Chad both sighed with relief. Chad could not wait to let go of Gabriella's hand. He ran to Troy with a smile.

"Glad you're here man. I was scared you wouldn't come." Chad said, beginning to feel his hand move again. Troy didn't smile back in return; he just stared solemnly at Gabriella.

"Chad, do you mind staying in the waiting room? I want to be alone with Gabriella." Troy told him with no emotion in his voice. Chad nodded his head, knowing that Troy was probably hurt that Gabriella didn't call him.

"Yeah sure. I'm out there if you need me." Chad said as he walked out. Troy watched him leave and he closed the door. Troy stood by the door, not moving for a moment before turning to look at his wife. He sighed as he walked over and he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her, hurt in his blue eyes.

"Gabriella…why wouldn't you call me?"

_  
I know why you left, I can't blame you myself,  
Must be hard living with ghosts in such an empty shell.  
I tried to warn you, been a mess since you've known me,  
I can't promise forever, but I'm working on it.  
If I can't hold you, can I give you a kiss?  
Can I have a kiss?  
_

"Troy, I couldn't." Gabriella told him, beginning to bear the pain that was being brought upon her. Troy sighed and his eyes reflected more hurt.

"Why Gabriella? If I hadn't checked my text messages during commercial break, I wouldn't be seeing the birth of my first child. Why didn't you call me Gabriella? I'm your husband. You have to tell me these things." Troy told her as he leaned down towards her. Gabriela bit her lip, causing more pain to herself.

"You seemed so happy to be back at work. I couldn't have you worried like that. I wanted you to be on TV. I wanted you not to worry like you are now." Gabriella said; tears slipping down her cheeks die to her raging hormones. It wasn't long until she began to whimper loudly.

Troy began to gently shush her as he extended out his hand and he cupped her cheek in his hand. Gabriella tried her hardest not to meet his eyes, but Troy's thumb gently stroked her cheek and she couldn't help but look into Troy's eyes. He suddenly didn't seem so hurt; his eyes looked like he had just realized how much Gabriella truly meant to him.

Troy couldn't help but stare at Gabriella. He didn't even realize how passionately and vigorously he was caressing her cheek. He just realized that Gabriella was his wife and he loved her more than anyone in the world. He realized that he wanted to be with her no matter what. He also realized…he was going to become a father. Troy stared into her beautiful brown eyes and he let a sudden smile grow across his face.

"Gabriella…We're going to become parents." Troy said with a smile. Gabriella nodded her head, tears still slipping down her cheeks. Why was Troy being so abrupt about this?

"I know…I'm going through the pain to prove it." Gabriella said. Troy continued to smile at her lovingly as he caressed her cheek, not wanting to stop.

"Gabriella…I love you so much. If I had to give up my career for you and this baby…I would. I would give it up in a second. I love you more than any human being. You are my wife…I've loved you since I met you. And I'm going to give our baby that much love. I promise Gabriella." Troy told her, with love and devotion in his voice.

Gabriella smiled as tears slipped down her cheeks. This time, these weren't tears of pain or tears of hormones…these were tears of love. Love that was so powerful, Gabriella didn't know how to explain it. She took hold of his other hand and she placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

"I love you so much Troy. I'm sorry I didn't call you." Gabriella said as she apologized. Troy smiled as he lifted up her hand and kissed it gently.

"Don't apologize. We're going to be here for a while and I do not intend on leaving you here." Troy told her with a smile. Gabriella smiled, completely love struck as she placed her hand on Troy's hand that remained on her face.

"Good." Gabriella said. If anything, it was better that Troy was in the room with her; having to go into labour would make things better now that they were together.

_  
I see that you're torn, I've got some scars of my own,  
Seems I want what I know is gonna leave me hungry  
_

"Gabriella, I need you to push!" Doctor Ellen Mitchell demanded. Gabriella screamed loudly, grasping her husband's hand and screaming in pain.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME TROY!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed when she felt another contraction.

"Gabriella, keep pushing! I can see the head." Doctor Ellen told her. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand and she pushed, tears of pain falling down her cheeks again. Troy held her hand as tight as he could and spoke to her soothingly as she pushed.

"Gabriella, you're doing great. Just keep pushing." Troy told her as she pushed and screamed as loud as she could. Then, above Gabriella's loud screams, a baby's cry was heard.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. You had a girl."

_  
Don't move, I need to remember you just like this.  
I know why you left, I can't blame you myself,  
Must be hard living with ghosts in such an empty shell.  
I tried to warn you, been a mess since you've known me,  
I can't promise forever, but I'm working on it.  
If I can't hold you, can I give you a kiss?  
Can I?  
_

Once Troy cut the umbilical cord, Doctor Ellen wrapped their beautiful baby daughter in a pink blanket and she handed the baby to Troy. She gave Troy and Gabriella some private time alone with their daughter and closed the door. Troy looked down at his baby daughter and he was amazed at the sight of this little baby. The baby stopped crying and was now only staring at him, trying to study his face. She already had bright blue eyes like he did and she had dark hair like her mother. Troy let a tear slip down his face as he stroked the little baby's cheek with his index finger.

"Hello little one. I'm your daddy. And your mommy is over there, waiting to meet you. But I want you to know that I will take care of you." Troy told the little baby in a singsong voice. The little baby smiled at her father and let out somewhat of a laugh. Troy smiled as he kissed the little baby's soft cheek.

"Troy, can I see her?" Gabriella asked, breathing heavily from the pain she had endured. Troy nodded his head as he walked over, cautiously walking over holding his precious daughter. He sat beside Gabriella on the bed and she took the baby from Troy and she looked at her daughter and cried some more. She let tears of love and joy down her face as she kissed her little girl and ran a hand down her face.

"Troy…she's beautiful." Gabriella said with tears coming down her cheeks. Troy nodded his head as he wrapped an arm around his wife and his other arm around their beautiful infant daughter.

"She gets it from you darling." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's cheek gently and softly. Gabriella smiled at him and they looked back at their daughter who was already half asleep.

"What are we going to name her?" Gabriella asked with a yawn. Troy smiled as he brought them both in closer to him.

"What was that name that we both liked?" Troy asked. Gabriella bit her lip trying to remember. Suddenly, she remembered.

"You mean Rose Gia Marie?" Gabriella asked, hoping she got the name right. Troy nodded his head with a smile.

"That was the one! And that's what we shall call her; Rose Gia Marie Bolton." Troy said ecstatically as he kissed Rose's cheek again. Gabriella smiled and yawned again.

"I never knew that giving birth could be so exhausting." Gabriella said as she yawned. Troy raised a hand and he ran a hand through her hair.

"Gabriella, you rest okay? I'll take Rose and I'll take care of her. You get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Troy told her as he took hold of Rose. Gabriella smiled and nodded. She was too tired to object to the suggestion.

"Okay…I love you." Gabriella said tiredly as she began to rest back down and fall asleep. Troy looked down at Rose and he smiled. He never knew how great it felt to become a father. He kissed Rose's cheek again.

"Come on Rose, Let's let mommy rest up for a bit. You and I are going to spend some time together okay?" Troy told her in a singsong voice again. He was enjoying the fatherhood role already.

_  
All I have, all I can  
give to you I will, just promise this  
if I can't have forever,  
Can I have a kiss?  
_

Gabriella's eyes slowly opened and found she had been sleeping on her side. She didn't know what time it was, but she found that her room was quiet and still. She heard no noises in the room. She didn't see Rose anywhere. She didn't see Troy anywhere. Gabriella quickly looked around the room and also found that a strong broad arm was wrapped around her. She looked to see who it was. It was Troy. H was sleeping right next to her with his arm wrapped around her safely. Gabriella smiled and then thought came to her; where was Rose?

"Troy? Troy…wake up!" Gabriella whispered loudly as she shook him awake. In an instant, Troy's eyes opened. He looked at Gabriella, immediately concerned if he was okay.

"Gabriella, what is it? Are you okay? Are you in pain?" Troy asked, fearing that Gabriella was in pain. Gabriella shook her head, worry still in her eyes.

"Where's Rose?" Gabriella asked in a panic. Troy sighed with relief and he took hold of her hair and twirled his fingers with it.

"She's sleeping in the nursery. She fell asleep when I was holding her. I signed he birth certificate and the nurse put her in the nursery. I was there watching her sleep through the window for about an hour and then I got tired and I came back here and fell asleep." Troy explained to her. Gabriella smiled at Troy. He was already playing his role as a father.

"Troy, you're so sweet. You're going to be an amazing father." Gabriella told Troy. Troy smiled back at her and he kissed her cheek gently.

"Yeah, but you'll be an amazing mother." Troy told her. Gabriella smiled at Troy and she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her safely. They remained like that for many moments until Troy kissed the top of his wife's head.

"Do you want me to get you anything? A glass of water or anything to eat? I want you to eat regularly now that you're a mother and water will help you feel better." Troy told her. Gabriella smiled to herself. Troy was even the perfect husband. She lifted her head off his shoulder and she looked into his crystal eyes.

"There is something I want actually." Gabriella grinned.

"What is it?" Troy asked. Gabriella's smile grew wider as she stared at her husband.

"Can I have a kiss?" Gabriella asked, unable to stop smiling. Troy smiled back in return as he held her cheek in his hand and gently caressed it.

"You don't even have to ask me that Gabriella." Troy told her as he moved in and kissed her, caressing her cheek softly. Gabriella and Troy remained kissing with smiles on their faces. Their new family, was now more than perfect.

_  
I know why you left, I can't blame you myself,  
Must be hard living with ghosts in such an empty shell.  
I tried to warn you, been a mess since you've known me,  
I can't promise forever, but I'm working on it.  
If I can't hold you, can I give you a kiss?  
Can I give you a kiss?  
Can I, can I  
Can I have a kiss?_

* * *

_**Okay so there is the sequel for you guys!! Please read and review and the chapter story will be up soon! Thanks again**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


End file.
